


You'll Never Know

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: It's been a long time coming, but Shishizaki is finally going to make his move. After spending half his time in the US, he's finally been able to put a week aside to help Tsukumoya realise the feelings they have for each other.





	

It wasn’t unusual for Shishizaki to simply appear inside Tsukumoya’s kitchen. The man had never really had any sense of boundaries (though Tsukumoya hadn’t, either), and so it wasn’t altogether strange for him to simply just appear in Tsukumoya’s home. Though Shishizaki spent quite a great deal of time in the United States, he still somehow managed to visit Tsukumoya several times a year.

 

Lately, those visits were becoming so frequent that Tsukumoya half expected Shishizaki to just be there whenever he woke up. The man never actually said when he was visiting, and as Tsukumoya was determined to never track his movements (for reasons he couldn’t understand, though he assumed it could mean losing should he check), it wasn’t really that odd to think such a thing.

 

Despite this  paranoia hypervigilance, Shishizaki always seemed to be able to surprise Tsukumoya. Which is why, when he found Shishizaki pantless in his kitchen drinking a cup of something minty, Tsukumoya headbutted the doorway then promptly fell over.

 

“Ah! Tsukumoya!” Shishizaki beamed at Tsukumoya as he flopped around in an attempt to find his feet. He held his mug with two hands, and tilted his head slightly to the left. “I thought you’d ask me how my trip was, but maybe I should ask about yours instead?”

 

With a loud groan, Tsukumoya gave up on standing and decided he’d simply stay on the ground. Shishizaki would tower over him regardless, so there wasn’t much point in standing if he’d still feel small. He rubbed a hand along the back of his hand gingerly, his fingers tangling in his damp hair. At least he’d put his own pants on after leaving the shower.

 

“You’re always so talkative in your chatroom, but you can’t spare a greeting for me. I don’t see how you can scold Orihara for his terrible manners if you’re guilty of the same crime.”

 

“S-Says th-the one br-bre-breaki-king i-in...” Though Shishizaki  _ did  _ break in, neither truly thought of it as such. He’d never been given a key directly, but Tsukumoya had, years earlier, left his spare-spare key where Shishizaki could see it. It was as good as any invitation could be in their minds. “Y-You ca-can’t st-s-sta-stay he-here.”

 

Shishizaki fought the urge to roll his eyes and took a long sip from his mug. 

 

“I m-me-mean i-it.”

 

Shishizaki took another sip, this time large enough to empty his mug.

 

“Sh-Shi-”

 

“If it’s about a lack of bedding, then I’ll just bunk with you.”

 

“...”

 

“I got the distinct impression that you wouldn’t mind if I did that, given our last conversa-”

 

“I d-don’t kn-know wh-w-wh-wha-what y-y-yo-you-y-ou’re t-ta-talki-ing a-ab-bout!” Flustered, Tsukumoya finally scrambled to his feet. He huffed a little, not entirely sure of what he was supposed to do, then stormed off toward his bedroom. “G-Go a-aw-away!”

 

With a soft laugh, Shishizaki put his mug in the sink and shoved both hands in his pockets. He waited until he heard Tsukumoya trip over himself before wandering after him, having no intention of following the ridiculous demand. “If I leave, then what will you sleep in?”

 

A series of exaggerated thumps echoed through the room Shishizaki was approaching, giving him the distinct impression that Tsukumoya was trying to seem uninterested. By the time he’d reached the entrance to Tsukumoya’s bedroom, there was clothing sprawled out across the floor and a near-naked Tsukumoya standing in the middle of the room with one arm covering his chest, and the other reaching out toward Shishizaki.

 

“...”

 

“Are you trying to sedu-”

 

“Sh-Sh...sh...shi-” Tsukumoya cleared his throat and wriggled his fingers. “-irt.”

 

“Just the shirt?”

 

“...” The boxers were tempting, but Tsukumoya was in too something a mood to ask for them. “Y-Yes.”

 

Rather than unbutton his shirt, Shishizaki pulled it over his head slowly. Like some sort of magic trick, it made Tsukumoya’s face a little pinker by the time it was removed, and he walked it over to him. “Do you need help putting it on?”

 

With a huff, Tsukumoya snatched it out of Shishizaki’s hands and tugged it over his head. It was far too long for him, the bottom of it resting just above his knees, but he didn’t seem to mind. “I-I’m g-go-going t-to sl-sleep.”

 

“It’s five in the afternoon.”

 

“...” Huffing again, Tsukumoya managed to turn his stumbling into steps and walked over to the futon on the floor. He  collapsed climbed into it and pulled the blanket over his head childishly, intent on blocking Shishizaki out as much as he could.

 

“I guess I am feeling a bit jetlagged...”

 

“...”

 

“I could sleep.”

 

“...”

 

“Or do something else?”

 

The rustling of the sheets as Tsukumoya rearranged himself barely covered his squeak, and did nothing to deter Shishizaki. Chuckling lightly to himself, he moved over to the futon and used his foot to push at Tsukumoya’s back. “You’re taking up all the room.”

 

“G-Get y-your ow-own b-b-bed.”

 

“I wasn’t complaining.” Shishizaki climbed into the futon and pulled the blankets back over both their heads. “Reminds me of when we were teenagers.”

 

“Y-You n-nn-never gre-grew up.”

 

“Neither did you.”

 

The way Tsukumoya’s body seemed to relax after Shishizaki snaked his arms around his torso wasn’t lost on him, but he chose not to mention it. He’d have a week to convince Tsukumoya of his feelings, and there was no point rushing things due to his own impatience.

 

As Shishizaki buried his head in the back of Tsukumoya’s neck, he wondered if his plan would work. It had been ten years in the making, so surely it would. With the butterflies in his stomach in overdrive, Shishizaki smiled to himself.

 

“See you in the morning.”


End file.
